Currently and in the past, the securing and placement of a structure or structures on sensitive and fragile structures, substrates, and the like has either never been accomplished or has been accomplished by penetrating, destructive and/or a structurally weakening processes and/or devices. These conventional processes and/or devices typically require removal of the fragile substrates to expose underlying layers that support the sensitive and fragile substrates. The removal of the fragile substrates subjects the fragile substrates to several destructive processes such as cutting, chipping, and other forcible methods of removal to expose the underlying layers. The underlying layers are then subjected to the drilling of holes, the cutting of other openings of openings, using of nails, and other structurally weakening processes in and on the under layers that support the sensitive as will as fragile substrates. All of these process and supporting devices ultimately weaken the underlying layers and ultimately the resulting structure as a whole making it weak and prone to sustained long term maintenance issues.
Typically, conventional placement of a light fixture, a platform for supporting other structures, or the running of wire or conduit on a tile or concrete roof requires one or more destructive processes to be used. For example, in the case of putting a light in a tile or concrete roof entails pulling one or two tiles away from the roof and nailing a bracket into the roof. In some cases, parts of the sub roof is removed to reveal the trusses under the sub-roof. The bracket is then nailed to the trusses for suitable support. Subsequently, the sub-roof has to be refitted, the tile has to be re-cut and fitted to accommodate the new bracket and the new structure has to be mounted to the new bracket.
As can be seen, this is a complicated process that is labor and time intensive. Additionally, because of the destructive nature of the retro-fit, the retrofit introduces the possibly of several flaws into the integrity of the roof structure such as leaks, structural damage of the roof itself, and the like that were not possible at the beginning of the retro-fit. Thus, making the placement and use of a conventionally retro-fitted structure or device which is most advantageous to be place on a roof, a high risk project and quite possibility making the project not capable of being done.
Also, it should be noted that with some structural projects that are meant to be permanently located on roofs are not always as permanent as originally thought. As time and technology change with time, newer technology becomes available and necessitates the replacement of older technology, thereby requiring removal of the old permanent structure. Many times this requires the removal of old supporting structures and/or leaving of the old supporting structures in place. Conventional supporting structures are not, generally, removable or adaptable to new equipment or technology. Thus, the old conventional supporting structure have to be removed which means removing pieces of roof or tiles and removing structures that have been nailed or bolted to the roof joists. This removal of conventional supporting structures further weakens the supporting structures.
Alternatively, these conventional supporting structures can be left protruding through the roof. Unfortunately, this is also a poor choice because over time the conventional supporting structures will generally age and rust. Moreover, these protruding conventional supporting structures provide a place for the roof to lead. Additionally, having these protruding conventional supports are unsightly and not aesthetically pleasing. Because conventional support for these structural projects tie directly into the joists of the roof below the sub-roof, the removal old supports suffer from the same disadvantages and problems identified previous.
In some cases, there is a desire to have an antenna or a structural device outside of a dwelling but, there is no access to a roof. However, in many of those cases, there is a balcony with a fence restraint opening on the outside. There have been many attempts, in the past, to utilize this potential access to the outside such as binding the structural device with rope, binding with binge cords, wielding, and the like. Unfortunately, all these attempts have proved to be not effective and have a high failure rate. Moreover, when conventional methods and securing devices fail, typically, a catastrophic failure occurs to both the structural device that is being attempted to be secured as well as to the structural supporting means such as the railing or fence of a balcony. Clearly, the conventional methods and articles, both past and present, do not handle or capable of handling the securing of other structures to them.
It can be readily seen that the past and present methods, systems, and articles of securing structures to roofs and to fragile substrates have severe limitations and problems. Also, it is evident that the conventional fabrication methods, systems, and articles of securing structures are not only complex and expensive, but also not adaptable to high volume manufacturing. Therefore, an article, design, system, and method for assembly of thermoelectric devices and modules that is cost effective, simplistic, and manufacturability in a high volume manufacturing setting is highly desirable.